


Jinkies!

by phoenix_173



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I'm writing my own prompt again, I've played with the timeline a little bit, Scooby movie happened in 1989, Wibbley-Wobbley Timey-Wimey, just go with it, that one where Velma and Tony are Darcy's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: When Velma met Tony, she didn't think much of him. She was there to solve a mystery, not changer her life. But change her life, she did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I did the thing. I watch a lot of Scooby-Doo, it's my daughter's favorite. I've had to play around with the timeline a little. Just go with it. It's ok. It works, I promise.

 

_ Spooky Island Resort, Spring 1989 _

 

Once Scrappy-Doo had been loaded onto the transport helicopter to be taken away to where all bad puppies go, and the gang was done explaining the how they’d captured the villains, Velma turned to look at her new friend. He had been so excited to see her after  they’d freed all the souls, she hoped it wasn’t just adrenaline.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Tony grinning at her.

“Well, Velms. You’ve unmasked the villain, solved the mystery, what do you say we finish that conversation we started at the bar?”

“You mean that article I read on how the Theory of Relativity affects a narcissist’s perception of reality?” She smirked at him, knowing that wasn’t the conversation he was talking about.

“No, smarty-pants, the one where you asked me, ‘boxers or briefs.’ I feel like it might require hands a hands on approach.” He reached down to take her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to brush a light kiss across her knuckles.

She sucked in a breath and sighed, “Jinkies.”

* * *

She woke up slowly to the feeling of calloused fingers stroking her bare back. She hummed in pleasure as she felt him kiss her shoulder. She giggled as his facial hair tickled her skin.

“I hate to wake you, Smarty-Pants, but I have to go. I was hoping to stay longer and continue celebrating with you, but I got a call from home and have to head back early.”

Velma rolled over and pouted at the man in front of her. He was already dressed in his black jeans and Led Zepplin shirt.

“Will I ever hear from you again, Tony? Or am I just another notch in your bedpost?” She tried to make her voice light-hearted, she didn’t want to scare him off, but she felt a real connection with him and after the events of this trip, it would be nice to have someone on her intellectual level to talk it over with.

“Oh, Velma, it’s not like that, I promise. I’ve written down all my contact information and left it under your glasses. You can’t miss it. Pager, cell phone, Malibu house and New York house. Now that I’ve met you, Velma Dinkley, I have no intention of letting you go.”

She grinned at him, brushing her hand through his hair before pulling him in for a kiss, “I’m gonna hold you to that champ.”

He gave her one last kiss, followed by a grin and a wink, before climbing off the bed and heading out the door.

Velma rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. She was deliciously sore was looking forward to the trip home. It looked like her life was finally turning back around.

* * *

_ Crystal Cove, California June 1989 _

Velma lifted her head from the toilet to glare blearily at Daphne as her friend handed her a washcloth and set a cup of water on the side of the tub.

“Velma, how are you doing?” she asked.

“Ugh. I’ve definitely been better. I thought it was just food poisoning, but it’s been going on every day, for a few weeks now. Given the available data, I’ve come to an incontrovertible conclusion,” she paused and gathered her courage as she turned her face up to her friend.

“I’m pregnant.”

* * *

The next several months were a whirlwind of activity. Once she’d gotten the pregnancy confirmed, she’d called Tony. He’d taken it surprisingly well, asking her what she wanted to do. They’d both agreed that they didn’t want to be married, but that they wanted this kid. 

He’d flown her out to Malibu and introduced her to his parents. Howard was  **not happy** with him, but Maria was ecstatic and silenced Howard’s upcoming lecture with a sharp look. She’d pulled Velma into a tight hug and asked her when she was due and what she had planned for her future. 

Velma told them about her work at JPL in Pasedena and how she intended to keep working once the baby was born. Her parents supported her decision and were willing to help with childcare once the baby was born.

“We’d like to be involved, if that’s okay with you, Velma,” Maria said. She was stroking Velma’s hands as she held them.

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

* * *

She kept the Stark’s up to date on the pregnancy as it progressed. If Tony was available, he went to her her prenatal appointments with her, if not, one of the gang, usually Daphne but on one memorable instance Shaggy and Scooby, went with her.

She and Tony decided not to find out the sex of the baby ahead of time, they wanted their little surprise to be a surprise. They had helped her move into a larger apartment, closer to the JPL campus with enough room for her parents to stay and help out when needed. JPL had amazing benefits and onsite childcare once the baby was old enough.

She spent hours arguing with Tony about baby names, but they settled on a few options as the months flew by. 

Halloween came up and Tony sent her a Magic Eight-ball costume. She wore it to Fred and Daphne’s Halloween-turned-Engagement Party.

The Dinkley’s and the Stark’s celebrated Thanksgiving together in Malibu and Christmas in Crystal Cove. Velma returned to Pasadena and spent New Year’s at work, finishing up a few projects before she was due to go on maternity leave the first week of the new year.

* * *

Darcy Elizabeth Maria Stark Dinkley was born January 12, 1990 after only 4 hours of labor. Howard and Maria flew into Pasadena to spend a few days with their granddaughter before the annual shareholders meeting in Los Angeles. Tony stayed a few weeks, before Rhodey retrieved him to finish a project he was working on for the Air Force.

Velma and Darcy settled into life in Pasadena. When she returned to work, she’d drop Darcy off at the onsite childcare and visit often for nursing and cuddles. She often brought her work with her when Darcy was fussy and read out equations and trajectories to get her to nap. All in all, the little Dinkley family was very happy.

And then Howard and Maria died. She went to the funeral to support Tony, and mourn two people that became almost as close as her own parents. After the funeral, she tried to talk to Tony, but he just shook his head at her, brushed past them and said, “I can’t do this. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

She didn’t hear from him again for 17 years.

_ “I  _ **_am_ ** _ Iron Man.” _

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of head canon about this. I will probably write more in this 'verse eventually. I don't know who I'm going to pair Darcy with, but it'll happen eventually.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed a peek into my crazy.
> 
> <3 Nix


End file.
